


Snarry Games 2006 Tribute Video

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Snarry Games, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first art video...a collage of images from the 2006 Snarry Art Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snarry Games 2006 Tribute Video

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 60 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Chasing Cars"  
 **Artist:** Snow Patrol  
 **Summary:** My first art video...a collage of images from the 2006 Snarry Art Games. Please see the credits for the names of the artists whose work was used.  
 **Warning:** Lots of slashy art

[Download Snarry Games 2006 Tribute Video](http://www.akemi42.com/files/SnarryArtGames2006.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Snarry Games 2006 Tribute Video on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2006/10/02/snarry-art-games-2006-tribute-video/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/SnarryArtGames2006.wmv)


End file.
